Automated data processing often involves operations that are performed on data sets. Typically, performing an operation requires obtaining a data set in its entirety, which is carried through the operation to determine a result. The processing of an entire data set, which, for large scale web applications, may have millions or even billions of records, can be computationally intensive, which can lead to slow application response times.